Olympia
by awesomekittycat
Summary: Being a princess isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially the arranged marriage part. Annabeth doesn't really like being a princess and sitting up straight and never running-ever. But when she meets a mysterious stranger (With sea green eyes) her world turns around-but is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to my story. So this is my sixth story. Hope you like!**

"Mother! Would you drop the subject already?"

"No, Annabeth. I will not. You are getting married, whether you like it or not!"

"But I'm not crown princess! I'm not going to be queen!"

"You never know. Something could happen to Malcom, and then you would be stuck with it." Malcom entered, said something to Mother, and she left with him. Alone, I sigh and flop in my chair. I reach up and pull the tiara off my head. Being princess of Athens isn't so bad. It's the responsibilities that come with it.

On the continent Olympia, there are twelve major kingdoms, and about 370 smaller ones. The twelve are ruled by Zeus, Poseidon, Dionysus, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Artemis, Hera, and Athena, my mother. They all have something that they focus on producing or using, like for Zeus, they focus on power and air. Power since they aren't getting very far with air. And Athena is in charge of battle strategies, and woven things.

Don't ask me why.

Anyway, Mother thinks that I need to marry, and I disagree. I'm only 16, and besides, there aren't any men out there who interest me…well, except for maybe Luke. But he's older, so he'll probably marry someone his age.

A whistle blows, pulling me out of my thoughts. The whistle signals dinner, and I put my tiara back on and straighten my gown. Then I head to the MASSIVE dining room in the middle of our palace. Mother makes a point of only talking to Malcom, so I eat quickly and stand to leave.

"Annabeth!" Mother's voice rings across the room.

"Huh? Oh, may I be excused, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, go on." I walk as fast as I can without running to my room, where I change into a tunic and trousers, pulling on a cloak to hide my hair. I leave my tiara in case of trouble, and climb the vines outside my room to the ground. Then I run to the horses stable, saddle a random horse, and head to Athena City. Making sure my hood covers my tiara, I ride into the city. I am making my way to a small house on the edge of Malcom River. (I have my own river, too.) Dismounting the horse, I tie it to a post where another horse stands. I slip my tiara into the saddle bag, making sure that no one is around. Then I knock quietly on the door.

Loover opens it, Chiron's butler. I walk past him with a nod and enter the training room. Unusually, there are two figures in there.

"Ah! Annabeth, welcome. This young man is here one time only to train also, so I hope it's alright." Chiron says.

"Fine," I say, without taking my eyes of the man.

"Well, let's get started," Chiron says, breaking the silent stare between my gray eyes and the man's sea-green ones. "Today, we are focusing on sword fighting. Annabeth, pick a sword. You too." I move to the weapons table, and my hands find an ivory sword. The man glances around, and picks up a pen off the table.

"What's this doing here?" He asks. Chiron beams.

"That is one of the few enchanted items left. Uncap it." The man does as he's told, and it grow into a 3-foot sword, glowing bronze.

"Nice," He comments. Chiron has us practice sparing, and we end up with a draw. I've practiced sword-fighting before, and it's clear that the stranger has too. Chiron says we can have the swords, he's got dozens, and the two of us leave together. There is a dark figure crouched at my saddle bag, and I draw my sword.

"What are you doing in there, thief?" I hiss. The figure looks up, a short man with a grubby face.

"Me is Marco, and me find you tiara!" He waves it triumphantly. I advance him slowly.

"Then you must know who I am. I am the Princess of this city, and you have just been caught stealing!" Marco's face drains of color. He bows and hands me the tiara. Then he moves to the other horse. The owner draws his sword lazily.

"I wouldn't." He says. Marco grins. "Why? It's not like you royalty too. Marco isn't that unlucky—" He stops with his hand in the bag, his face disbelieving as he draws out a crown.

"I guess Marco is that unlucky. Scram!" Marco drops the crown and does as he's told. The man scoops it up, puts it on his head, and tips it like a gentleman. "See you later, Princess Annabeth of Athens," He says, and is gone.

** So how was that for first chapter? Review, please! Tell me what you thought, and thanks for clicking on this story and going all the way to the bottom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Sorry, usually I am better at updating. But it's the end of the school year, so we have projects and such going on. I can't wait for it to be over! Is anyone out of school yet? Luckies! Anyway, you didn't come here to talk about school. **

"Princess Annabeth, breakfast will be served soon," says my butler, Likker. I hear his footsteps walk away from my door and I groan. After last night, I rode around a while before coming back to the castle. I am tired, sore, and grumpy from it. But I throw a gown on, run a brush through my hair, and step outside my personal chambers. My nursemaid, who's been here since I was 3 and is more like a grandmother to me, spots me and steers me back into the bedchamber. She brushes my hair completely, fixes my gown, and makes me look lively and happy while she chatters on about who know what. Then she spanks me lightly and sends me off.

"Annabeth, dear, come sit by me. I have something to tell you."  
'Uh-oh,' I think to myself, heading up to where Mother sits.

"I have a surprise for you!" Mother beams as I slid into my seat. "Tonight, we will have a ball in your honour. We have invited all eligible bachelors and you will pick a few to court!" Mother smiles bigger, as if she's just told me that I wasn't a princess anymore. That would make me beam.

"Really?" I gasp

"Yes, darling! Oh, I knew you would be delighted! Now, go sit down and eat." She whispers the last part so the Council members milling around don't hear. I head back to my seat, numb.

The rest of the morning and afternoon are filled with primping and last minute lessons. Dressmakers pour through, as do hairdressers. They argue about what to do until Mother steps in.  
"I want her in a gray gown to match her eyes. Any color added to her face will be simple. Hairstyle will also be simple. I want her to look as if she's naturally beautiful."  
"She is," whispers a plump dressmaker, and I shoot her a grateful look.

Half hour before the ball starts, the same plump dressmaker pushes me in front of the mirror. I take in myself:  
I am wearing a gray gown, with a part of the skirt pulled up to reveal black underskirt. The bodice is simple and strapless, looking like a single piece of fabric wrapped around. My hair is simple down, it's natural curls showing. I have pink lips and cheeks, and my eyelids have been brushed with gray, accenting my eyes.

Mother walks in, looks at me, and smiles. It isn't one of those fake beams she sends me, or a 'I'm-the-queen-don't-argue-with-me-now' smile I get in front of people. It's a genuine, happy smile. She walks closer and puts her hand on my shoulder, leans in close, and whispers in my ear:  
"You look dazzling. Sometimes I forget how beautiful or powerful you are. I know this isn't what you want and I'm sorry, and I hope one day you'll forgive me and be happy." As soon as she finishes, she walks up and leaves. Tears spring to my eyes. For a few seconds, I had a mom. Then Likker leads me out into the hall and stations me in front of the double door leading to the ballroom."

**Sorry, I know it's short! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I'm excited to write this chapter. Well, more so than usual.**

I hear trumpets toot, and a loud voice announce me as  
"Princess Annabeth Athena Lerina Malocorn Jensu, of the Royal family Chase of Athens." The door opens and people clap for me as I gracefully glide down the staircase, my hand lightly resting on the banister. I make my way to Malcom's throne, which is slightly bigger than mine and I am instructed to use for tonight. I sit down and the procession of men starts.

Hundreds of men are presented to me, from ages 12 to 80. I am smiling fixedly and staring at the spot were the man stands, when, suddenly, a familiar figure appears.

"Presenting Prince Lukas John Castellan, son of King Hermes of Hermia." I see Luke for real this time, and he smiles at me knowingly. I roll my eyes minuscularly. "Prince Lukas enjoys helping the poor and playing rugby. He is of 20 years of age. Next!" I snort to myself. If helping the poor means stealing stuff and giving it to random people, then yeah, he likes helping the poor. And I doubt he likes rugby.

"Presenting Lord Hatter of the Land of Aphrodite. Lord Hatter owns a lot of land east of the palace and enjoys serving feasts to his townspeople. He is of 46 years of age." I am distracted by the gold buttons on the man's coattails so I don't year the next one's name. But I do hear, "Son of King Poseidon. He is of 16 years of age and enjoys sword fighting. He is also heir to his father's throne." I am slightly triumphant, since I know a little more about this mysterious green-eyed person who haunted my dreams last night. He winks at me, making Mother harrumph and me blush.

Lots and lots of boring men later, I am released to "dance and socialize." I never manage to dance with anyone interesting for at least and hour. Then, I manage to extricate myself and follow a curious man out into a courtyard. He hears me and turns, eyes twinkling.

"Princess Annabeth," He says with a bow, kissing my hand. I open my mouth, close it and nod. "This is the part where you graciously say my name in response."

"My apologies, I didn't catch your name."

"No? Must have been to busy staring at Lord Hatter's buttocks."

"I wasn't!"  
"Uh-huh."  
"I wasn't!"

"Course you weren't. What were you looking at, anywho?"  
"The buttons on his coattails."  
"I have buttons on my coattails. Would you stare if I walked away?"  
I splutter, too flustered to say anything. He walks away, watching me over his shoulder. I roll my eyes pointedly, looking anywhere but his coattails. He comes back sitting on a bench behind me. I sit next to him, and slouch against the wall.

"You look frustrated."  
"You would be too, if your father decided that 80 year olds were eligible for your marriage."  
"Well, on the bright side, they'll probably die soon enough, leaving you children, an estate, and a reason to remarry."

"True."

"Princess Annabeth! Her Majesty the Queen requests that you return inside to socialize. She also requests that you don't go flaunting your legs at bad-mannered boys." Likker looks at the bad-mannered boy beside me apologetically.  
"I wasn't flaunting my legs!"  
"What do you call that, then?" I blush and stand, brushing my dress off.

"You're going to listen to her like that? With nothing to say?" The sea-green eyes seem to pierce me. I hesitate, then turn to Likker.

"Tell Her Majesty that this 'bad-mannered boy' is a prince, and I may flaunt my legs to whoever I choose."

"Perfect." He says with a laugh. Likker scampers off.

"Your name, please? So I have something good to refer to you as?"

"And where do you describe me? Your diary?" I snort. "What do you refer to me as, then?"  
"Pea-Brain," I tell him as we head inside.

"Ah ah, this isn't filled with a pea!"  
"What, then? Certainly isn't a brain. Hmm…Posieden…the sea….got it!"  
"Care for a dance?" He asks me. I take his hand and we start to dance.

"Seaweed Brain," I say. He laughs.

"But really, I want your name."

"Perseus Remafold Lornalo Joseph, of the royal family Jackson." The song calls for us to switch partners, and I don't see him for the rest of the night.

But we will be seeing more of each other, Percy Jackson.

**Yay! So tell me what you think, I was rather proud of myself for that ending. **


End file.
